leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Princess Stories
Disney Princess Stories is a LeapPad game including the interactive book and cartridge available in Leap Start. It is also available in the Plus Writing and Microphone. It teaches early reading (pre-reading) with the three princesses from 3 classic Disney princess musical films: Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella (Cinderella), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid). Musical Film Chronology The years were in 1937 for Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (or Snow White for short), 1950 for Cinderella, and 1989 for The Little Mermaid. The Princesses' Voice Talents *Katie von Till as Snow White *Susie Stevens Logan (born 1967) as Cinderella *Jodi Benson as Ariel Narrator Bob Ayres narrates the three stories in this game. Stories *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - A Friend in Deed *Cinderella - The Countdown to the Ball *The Little Mermaid - A Surprise Under the Sea Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - A Friend in Deed The Magic Mirror is not seen. The animals in the cottage clean while Happy is watching. Happy comes with six other dwarfs. Animals in the Cottage *deer *raccoon *bird *turtle *squirrel *bunny Opposites *day *night *inside *outside Names of the Seven Dwarfs *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey Musical Instruments Seven Dwarfs with Musical Instruments *Sneezy (guitar) *Doc (bass) *Happy (clarinet) *Sleepy (trumpet) *Dopey (drum) *Grumpy (pipe organ) *Bashful doesn't have a musical instrument. Cinderella - The Countdown to the Ball Lucifer is not seen. The mice mend the dress. The dress gets torn while Major, Bruno, and the mice are outside. The ball is at the palace with Prince Charming. Feeling Opposites *Happy *Sad Fairy Godmother Song "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" is sung by the fairy godmother, as she is making magic. "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" was written by Mack David, Al Hoffman and Jerry Livingston in 1948. -Adaption of music by Brad Fuller -Performance by Russi Taylor The Little Mermaid - A Surprise Under The Sea Ariel is the daughter of King Triton, the king of the ocean with her friend Flounder. The shark chases Flounder. Ariel looks at the various items. Ocean Animals *crab *dolphin *fish *turtle *octopus Colors and Shapes *red square *red star *yellow square *yellow star *blue circle *blue triangle *green circle *green triangle Ocean of Musical Instruments *harp *saxophone *tuba *snare drum *steel drum Words in Bold The word in bold hears a definition. Pictures in Frames There are three princesses with the characters, items, and places what happened in the stories from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (or Snow White for short), Cinderella, and The Little Mermaid. Characters *Snow White *Ariel *Cinderella *The Fairy Godmother *Flounder *The Seven Dwarfs **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *Gus and Jaq Locations *Snow White's Cottage *Cinderella's Garden *The Sunken Ship *Prince Charming's Castle/Palace Objects *Broom *Fork *Dress *Magic Wand *Pumpkin *Treasure Chest Game A crown icon is at the bottom of the page to play a game. Musical Notes There are musical note icons to play a sing-along song or play a music game. Trivia * When the harp is touched in Ariel's story, the LeapPad will evoke guitar sounds, possibly stating that Leap-font Wavetable Synthesis does not have the harp sound. * It is the first LeapPad book to have Katie Von Till, Susie Stevens Logan and Jodi Benson do each of the princesses' voices. * The other princess that Jodi Benson did is Belle in the My First LeapPad book, 2 Princess Tales. * The dress's music from Fiesta in the House was played when the player touches the dress in Cinderella's story. * The instrument game in Snow White's story picks three instruments to hear a song except for Grumpy and Bashful. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Disney Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Reading Books Category:Music Books